In the past, a decoloring apparatus has been known that applies heating processing to a sheet, on which an image is formed with a so-called decolorable colorant, to decolor a color of the image on the sheet and makes the sheet reusable.
A decoloring apparatus has also been known that determines whether various sheets to be subjected to decoloring processing are decolorable and determines whether the decoloring processing is successful.
In the decoloring processing in the decoloring apparatus, in some case, the decoloring processing cannot be executed or cannot be sufficiently performed because there is a tear or a bend in a sheet to be subjected to the decoloring processing or a stapled bundle of sheets is directly set.
When a viewpoint of a reduction in an environmental load is taken into account, it is important to grasp information concerning a processing state of the decoloring processing in the decoloring apparatus. However, in a user interface screen in the past, it is difficult to grasp such information.